1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to non-volatile storage subsystems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for storing and loading system table data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile storage systems can include system tables, such as logical-to-physical mapping table data. Such data may associate logical addresses used by a host system with corresponding physical storage locations in the non-volatile storage system. In certain circumstances, it may be desirable for system table data to be loaded from non-volatile memory, along with log data that indicates changes to a system table. However, loading and updating system table data can incur delays for memory accesses.